


Rescue

by Vintage_Unicorn



Series: Spooky Season [6]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Extended Scene, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Married Couple, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: Using the 1991 film and its script as a base, this is an extension of the scene where Morticia returned to the Addams house and is captured.---------------“Abigail.” The name slipped out of Morticia’s red lips with a venomous tone. “I have come to talk with Fester, if I may?”“You may not.” Abigail cut her off. “In fact, you’re the one who will be doing all the talking tonight. You’re going to tell us how to access the vault.”“Oh, I doubt that.” Morticia replied, crossing her arms over her chest.“Tully.” Abigail nodded to her accomplice and he roughly seized Morticia by the arms.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Series: Spooky Season [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Morticia sat upright on the motel’s stiff mattress, her husband’s sleeping head resting on her chest.

Gomez had been so defeated since the family were forced to vacate from their home. He was a changed man, and she didn’t like it at all. She gently stroked her fingers through his hair, vowing to herself that if he wouldn’t make things right, then she would.

It only took a moment to look around the room at her clan and she’d made her decision. Wednesday and Mama fast asleep in the bed next to her, and Pugsley using Lurch as a mattress on the floor. Morticia was determined to restore her family’s honour, or at least try.

She gracefully slid out of Gomez’s embrace and he moaned slightly in his sleep. He must’ve been having a nightmare. She hoped it was a good one. After donning the dress she wore that day, she leant down and planted a tender kiss on her husband’s forehead.  
“I will make this right, mon cher.” She whispered. “I will rescue this family.”

As Morticia slinked through the moonlit motel courtyard, Thing went unnoticed as he followed the black train of her gown. She hailed a taxi in the street and was off into the night.

The wind blew cold and there was a mist in the air as Morticia arrived at the Addams Family mansion. Gate opened wide and seemed excited to see her as she approached. She placed a fond hand on its steel bars before ascending towards the house on the hill.

_Knock knock!_

Tully Alford opened the door.  
“I would like to speak with Fester please.” Morticia glared down at Tully as she stepped into the house, uninvited. Struggling to keep up with her brisk pace, Tully tried to direct Morticia into Gomez’s study.  
“He’s in here.” Tully said, pointing. Morticia spun around to look him in the eye, her gaze piecing like a knife. She glided over to the study door and opened it without knocking.

All eyes in the room turned to Morticia in her shimmery black gown. Fester got to his feet as Dr Pinder-Schloss’ lips fixed into a smile. Tully closed the door behind Morticia, sending a shiver up her spine. The torture rack and the wheel of pain had been moved into the room from the dungeon downstairs. She had a bad feeling about this.  
“Good evening Fester, Dr Pinder-Schloss… if that even is your real name.” Morticia began.  
“Abigail.” The red-haired woman corrected her. “I thought you might join us eventually.”  
“Abigail.” The name slipped out of Morticia’s red lips with a venomous tone. “I have come to talk with Fester, if I may?”  
“You may not.” Abigail cut her off. “In fact, you’re the one who will be doing all the talking tonight. You’re going to tell us how to access the vault.”  
“Oh, I doubt that.” Morticia replied, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Tully.” Abigail nodded to her accomplice and he roughly seized Morticia by the arms.

Morticia froze, contemplating her next move.  
“I’m not going to tell you anything.” Morticia said, pulling against Tully’s grip slightly.  
“We shall see.” Abigail’s gaze shifted to the torture rack by the bookcase. “Bring her here.” Tully led Morticia over to the device. She gave him and Fester a sympathetic look before laying down on its bed willingly.

Fester and Tully secured her wrists and ankles with the leather straps, stretching her out on the rack.  
“You are a desperate woman, consumed by greed and bitterness.” Morticia said rather sweetly. “We could have been such friends.”  
“Gordon, let’s get started.” Abigail said to Fester, disregarding Morticia’s comment.  
“But, mother…” Fester protested still fiddling with the restraint on Morticia’s right wrist.  
“Stop stalling!” Abigail raised her voice.  
“I’m not stalling! Stop badgering me!” Fester growled.  
“The vault, Mrs Addams – Any thoughts?” Abigail turned her attention back to Morticia.  
“None whatsoever.” Morticia replied, adjusting her body slightly in her awkward position.

Seeing Fester’s reluctance, Abigail went to her other accomplice.  
“Tully, take over! Tighten it!”  
“I'd love to, you know that, but I've got this stomach thing when I torture people.” Abigail shoved him towards the rack.  
“Do it!”  
“Where’s your bathroom.” Tully looked down at Morticia more uncomfortable in this situation then she was.  
“NOW!” Abigail gave him a whack over the back of the head.

Tully cranked the wheel and the ropes tightened. Morticia’s bones made a horrible popping and stretching sound and she let out a small sensual moan. The rack was one of her and Gomez’s many pass times when they were alone, so she was more than used to it. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. Although she would much rather suffer at the hands of her husband than this group of pitiful people.  
“Again!” Abigail ordered. Morticia’s eyes fluttered with pleasure as Tully tightened the device again. Her joints popped again, and she let out an even louder moan.  
“Tighter!” After tightening the rack a third time, Tully saw Morticia’s body quiver and she let out a voluptuous whine. She opened her eyes and sighed.  
“You’ve done this before.” She said almost flirtatiously to Tully.

“Do you think this is funny, Mrs Addams?” Abigail huffed, anger showing on her face.  
“Not in the slightest.” Morticia replied. Abigail slammed her fist down onto Morticia’s stomach in fury. Morticia groaned and coughed in pain as she was winded. Struggling to breathe, she fought against the restraints. Fester went to aid her, but Abigail stopped him.  
“You were enjoying that weren’t you?!” Abigail hissed. Morticia was still trying to catch her breath. A fresh wave of anger overtook her as she was getting nowhere. “Tell me how to get into the vault.” She moved to grip her captive by the throat.  
“I won’t tell you!” Morticia gasped, her eye’s showing no sign of fear.

Exasperated and losing her calm demeaner by the second, Abigail released Morticia and moved to look out the window into the night.  
“This isn’t working. Tie her to the wheel.” She said without looking back.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Morticia, still coughing a little, was released from the rack and Tully roughly dragged her over to the ‘wheel of pain’ in the centre of the room. He stood uncomfortably close to her as he grabbed her wrists and raised her arms up, binding them in the leather straps. Fester watched on as Tully curled the straps around her ankles over her long dress. He looked away, unable to bare it. Morticia tested the bonds, a concerned expression settling on her face as her breathing rate increased.

Abigail set about placing a poker into the fireplace, heating it.   
“You can’t! Not with red hot pokers!” Fester protested.   
“Is this gonna smell?” Tully said, queasy, as he sat in an armchair. Graciously, Morticia addressed her abductors,   
“Tully Alford - charlatan. Deadbeat. Parasite. How Gomez adored you.”   
“Morticia, please…” Fester interrupted.   
“And dear Fester, which is the real you - the loathsome, under-handed monster you've become? Or the loathsome, underhanded monster we came to love?”  
“Don’t ask me!” He replied desperately.   
“I know what you’re feeling, Fester.” Morticia whispered. Abigail interrupted them, taking the poker out of the flames.   
“Gordon, I have a thought. Just a notion, top of my head. Tell me what you think. Since you and Mrs. Addams are so very close...” She handed the hot poker to him. “Be my guest.”

Fester gripped the poker tightly and moved towards Morticia.   
“Fester…” She eyed him down. “You don’t have to listen to her.”   
“Morticia.” He said, avoiding eye contact. He held out the weapon, the pointed end steaming.   
“Do it, Gordon!” Abigail shouted. Fester hesitated, he couldn’t do it. Furious, Abigail came up behind him and took his hand in hers, moving the poker dangerously close to her prisoner.   
“Tell me how to get into the vault!” She ordered but Morticia sealed her lips with resolve. Abigail thrust her arm forward, taking Fester’s hand with it and plunged the poker into the side of Morticia’s right thigh.   
“Ahh! Stop!!” Morticia screamed in agony. Abigail removed the poker and pressed it down again in a spot just below the first burn. A hole seared open in Morticia’s dress and red welts were visible beneath. “Please stop! I don’t know!” She cried, slumping down against the wheel, letting the restraints take her weight as her vision blurred. She looked down at the burns on her right thigh in horror, her perfect skin turning red and swelling up. The pain was intolerable even for her.   
“Gordon, go and put the poker back in the fire.” Abigail said, “I believe we’ve finally found a way to get through to Mrs Addams.”

_Crash!_

The far study window shattered as Gomez came barrelling through it. He landed in front of his desk and Thing managed to throw him a saber from the study wall.  
“Addams!”   
“Cara mia!”  
“Mon cher!” Morticia let out as her husband’s voice roused her from her pain riddled trance. “Darling, take care!”

Tully, taking up a sword tried to strike Gomez from behind. He parried without even needing to look.   
“Dirty pool, old man. Never again!” They duelled across the room and Tully managed to land a slash across Gomez’s vest.   
“One for you Tully, and now…” Gomez went on the attack, his blade moving like lighting. He knocked Tully’s sword from his grip and he tumbled backwards, landing on his knees. Gomez pressed both swords to the man’s neck. “…and one for me!” Tully opened his mouth to plead but Abigail’s voice boomed through the space.   
“Let him up!” Gomez turned to see Abigail holding a gun and aiming it at his wife. One shot, and it would all be over. Gomez threw his sword to the side, raising his hands in surrender.   
“That's right! Now get moving Addams. Take him to the vault. And if you're not back in one hour… I displace her.”

Gomez had to walk past the wheel on his way to the secret door. He pauses in front of Morticia, inches between them.   
“Tish, seeing you like this. My blood boils.” He growled in a low tone.   
“As does mine.” She winced in pain. He wanted more than anything to touch her, but he did not risk it with a gun pointed at them.  
“This wheel of pain…”   
“Our wheel” Morticia finished his sentence. Gomez moved his face closer and Morticia pulled against the shackles to do the same.   
“To live without you – only that would be torture.” He was hungry for her.   
“A day alone – only that would be death.” They leaned in, their lips about to reunite, they could feel the heat of each other. The gun clicked, and Abigail interrupted them.  
“Knock it off!” Shocked, they both turned to look at her. The moment was over. “The vault, Addams. Right now!”

Morticia and Gomez shared a last desperate and lust filled glance before he led Fester to the bookcase that disguised the secret door.   
“One hour, Addams!” Abigail reminded Gomez as he placed his hand on the green book entitled ‘Greed’. He pulled it down and he and Fester disappeared into the hidden tunnel.   
“You’d better pray he doesn’t try anything.” Abigail threatened Morticia, waving the gun in her face.   
“Gomez is known for his unpredictable nature.” Morticia replied.

Tully and Abigail were sitting in the armchairs in front of the fire, muttering to each other as Morticia remained strung up on the wheel. Her leg felt as though it was on fire but because of the straps, she couldn’t reach down to touch it or inspect the damage closely.   
“Oh Gomez…” She said under her breath, “Come back to me, mon sauvage.”   
  



End file.
